Harry Potter and the way it should be
by Dohvakiin1503
Summary: Harry fails to destroy Voldemort and gets an second chance, but he isn't alone. But is Voldemort realy the only danger he will face?
1. Chapter 1

**Writhers note: I was inspired by the story called voice of reason. I hope you will enjoy this story. I must also say that my other story The dragonborn and the goblet of fire will have slow progress because of a writhers block in that story. Don't get me wrong I have many great ideas but I don't know how to get to it. So here is my second story called Harry Potter and the way it should be. There will be so references to the elder scrolls V Skyrim and Dragon's Dogma but this isn't a crossover.**

Harry Potter and the way it should be.

Chapter 01

The last few words he heard before everything turned black were "Tonight the boy who lived comes to die. AVADA KADAVRA!" before everything turned dark he saw the green light that he saw a few times before. When he woke up he saw that he was in a giant hall but didn't knew how he got there. He then heard a cold voice say "Help me." Harry looked down and saw the ugliest thing he ever saw. When he looked up he saw a person walking towards him. The person wore a very large black robe that covered the person completely. When the person stood in front of Harry he said "Welcome Harry-James Potter I am Death and I will bring you to Fate so she can judge you on your actions. And you Tom Riddle will stay here until every piece of your soul is here so they can judges you on your actions. And remember no one escape Death no one.

Death and Harry then walked through a door into some kind of court. Harry was placed in front of Fate who said "Harry-James Potter during the fact that you couldn't kill Voldemort because you were manipulated by those you call friends. Those are for example Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley and Molly Weasley (nee Perwitt)". Fate took a moment to collect her thoughts before she spoke again. To say that Harry was angry is the same as to say that dementors are cute. When Harry had calmed himself Fate spoke again. "For these reasons we will send you back in time to your second year before everything started. Oh and two more things the first is, you will have nine soul bonds to complete. You will have seven primary soul-mates. Your primary soul mates will remember everything that happened until the time they were also sent back in time. And the second is we will send someone with you see him as a guide for your path." She continued "If it wasn't for Voldemort you would have lived around 400 years with your soul mates three of those those are Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones and Hermione Yean Grander.

Harry's mouth dropped and thought to himself "how is this possible Hermione is with Ron and I don't even know Susan or Daphne that good." He then said With all due respect but I think you are mistaken I've never loved Hermione that way and for Susan and Daphne I don't even know them that well, the only person I've ever loved was Ginny Weasley. Fate then said "Harry the only reason that you fell in love with Ginny is for the reason that she or her brother Ronald slipped some love potion in the drinks of yourself and Miss Granger. That is also the reason for the fact that the two of you started develop feelings for each other during the horcrux hunt." Harry was about to protest about the whole thing, but then he thought back to the time Ron was gone and He and Hermione danced in the tent he had the urge to kiss her right after the dance. On that moment he thought it was normal for that kind of situation, but now he knew he truly loved Hermione and he was pissed for the fact that their love for the two Weasleys was fabricated. Harry was about to ask about the other two when Fate said "And for Miss Greengrass why do you think the sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin? And for Miss Bones there are a couple of things you must do when you go to Gringotts." When Fate was finished a giant door opened and a man in his thirties stepped in and said "Hello Harry my name is Olaf Severus Snape and I will guide you" Harry was about to say something when the spirit of Olaf vanished and heard his voice say in his head "Yes Severus Sape is my father. I was born in Skyrim were the time is different compared with your time."

When he woke up Harry saw that he was at the Dursleys. He remembered that Dobby would be here at any moment he also saw that he was back in his twelve year old body. He then asked Olaf "Who are my other soul mates?" Olaf knew that this question was coming so before they left he asked Fate to reveal his other soul-mates, but Fate decided to be a bitsh and said no and that Harry had to discover it on his own. Then like before Dobby appeared and said "Harry Potter sire must not return to Hogwarts. Bad things will happen this year at school." So like the last time Harry and Dobby had a fight about returning to Hogwarts and like last time this resulted in a cake landing on the head of his uncle's bosses head. When the guests had left Vernon spoke "FREAK! Get your ass down here this instant." It would have been smart of Vernon not to mention the freak part, but then again we are talking about Harry's uncle. When he heard the word freak Olaf took over Harry's body to teach that fat walrus looking man a very painful lesson. Harry/Olaf walked down the stairs and when Vernon saw his eyes he froze in his tracks. Instead of being emerald green Harry's eyes were now glowing ruby red. (This is the color of Olaf's eyes.) With a voice not of his own Harry spoke "You will no longer torture this boy and if you think to stop us then think again." Before Vernon had an opportunity to say something Harry shouted "OD AH VIING" then not one minute later the wall in the front of the house was blown up by a giant dragon. Harry then said "I will be leaving in a minute" and with a flick of his wand all the stuff he needed was packed in his trunk. He then shrunk his trunk, placed it in his pocket and climbed on the back of the dragon and flew away. It was far in the afternoon when Harry arrived at the Leaky cauldron were he rented a room. When he arrived in his room Olaf said "Alright Harry the first thing on the list for tomorrow is going to Gringotts to discover your full inheritance. So let's get some sleep because we have a big day tomorrow." Soon after Harry lay in his bed he drifted into a peaceful sleep the first in seventeen years.

Same time at Hogwarts.

The devices Dumbledore had connected to Harry exploded at the moment Olaf took control over Harry's body. Dumbledore was fuming not only were his devices blown up but the wards around the house of Harry's relatives were also down. Fawkes looked at his master with a sad look and asked himself "When did he walk down that dark path." He then decided that his Dumbledore was not capable to be his master so he went up into flames and broke the familiar bond. Fawkes then flamed out of the office into the room of a young sleeping Harry potter.

The next day.

Harry woke up thanks to the song of Fawkes that he remembered from his second year in the past. After breakfast Harry walked into Gringotts Harry looked around and walked towards a teller and said "Excuse me, but I wish to speak to the Potter account manager. I'm interested in hearing my parents will and taking my lord ship as the last living descendent of the Potter line." The goblin looked down and could see Harry's scar. The goblin then hoped from his chair and led the way to the office of the account manager of the ancient and noble house of Potter. (Harry still didn't knew about this.) The goblin knocked on the door and waited until they heard "enter". The goblin led Harry in and said "My lord, Mister Potter is here to claim the title as Lord Potter." Griphook (the account manager of the Potters) told Harry about an inheritance test by blood. After Harry dropped some of his blood on a piece of paper his inheritance showed.

Harry James Potter

Father: Lord James Hadrian Potter

Mother: Lady Lily Potter

Family and vaults heir to

Lord Harry James Potter trust vault: 250,000 galleons

Potter vault: 25,000,000 galleons, books, jewels and armour

Gryffindor vault: 10,000,000 galleons, books and armour

Hufflepuff vault: 10,000,000 galleons, books and jewels

RavenClaw vault: 10,000,000 galleons and books

Slytherin vault (conquest): 10,000,000 galleons, potion ingredients, books (mostly about parsletongue) and armour

Peverell vault: 15,000,000 galleons

Septim vault: 500,000,000,000,000 galleons, potion ingredients, jewels, books and armour

Abilities and natural learning

Animagus: Gryffin, Basilisk, Raven, Badger and Hungarian Horntail (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Potion natural: (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Defense natural: (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Natural Occlumence: (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Destruction magic master: (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Restoration magic master: (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Illusion magic master: (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Alteration magic master: (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Dragon shouts master: (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Magical core (blocked by A.P.W.B.D) for 90%

Outstanding contracts

Marriage contract between Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter approved by A.P.W.B.D and Molly Weasley

When he finished the piece of paper Harry was in full rage. His magic was swarming around him, objects in the office were floating even Griphook was flying. When Harry calmed down the only thing he was, was surprised by the amount of galleons he had.

Griphook was not surprised by the reaction of Harry and Harry had every reason to be pissed. Griphook felt sick when he thought about the blocks on the magic and magical core of the young lord. Griphook swore there and then that he would do everything in his power to bring everyone to justice who crossed Harry's path in the wrong way. Griphook was sweating when he remembered that he still had two other envelopes and hoped for the safety of the bank that there wasn't anymore bad news.

**Bones Manor**

Susan wasn't having a good day. In fact it was worst day in 17 years. The problem was that she wasn't seventeen but twelve AGAIN! Susan had no clue how she returned to thirteen, except for a note on her bedside that read

_Find Harry James Potter. He will explain._

Truth be told Susan was very grateful to come back. She shivered as she remembered everything before she woke up.

Flash back

_Susan was fighting against a couple of death eaters. As she heard the two terrifying words AVADA KADAVRA spoken she saw the green beam hit her best friend (Hanna Abbot) and killed her. She was so pissed that she lost control over her rage and shouted "YOL TOOR SHUL". The giant flame from her mouth killed ten death eaters, but exhausted her even more. She was then knocked against the wall when she heard "So Bones finally I can have my way with you." Susan looked up and saw no one other then Draco Malfoy. She knew what was coming next and prepared herself, but it never came._

End flash back

Susan who was a pure-blood witch knew that Harry was the heir of the most ancient and noble house of Potter. The mystery was that for someone so wealthy he had clothes that were torn or were hand me downs. Susan wasn't someone who acted on wealth knew something wasn't right. So she decided that since she would spend some time with Harry she would help him with being a lord and would ask him about his situation. Susan was torn apart when she learned that Harry was with Ginny. So this time she would make a move first. She decided to go downstairs and talk to her aunt. An hour later she decided that she would be going to Diagon Alley to find Harry and get some answers. Unknown to Susan two other witches experienced the same thing. They woke up, found the note, had a flash back and went down stairs.

**Gringotts (around the same time when Susan talked to her aunt)**

Harry was reading the will of his parents over and over. When he finished for the fifth time his anger could easily outmatch the wrath of ten Hungarian Horntails. The will said that if something would happen to Sirius that Harry should be send to Amelia Bones (one of his two god mothers) who was also his legal magical guardian. The will also said that on whatever circumstance he shouldn't not be raised by lily's sister and her husband. It also said that Snape was his other god father and McGonagall was his other god mother. And finally it said that Pettigrew was their secret keeper and that Albus-i-have-to-many-bloody-names-and-titles-that- it-went-to-my-head-Dumbledore knew about it. Griphook was about to give Harry more bad news when a goblin entered the office and said "My lord one Susan Bones wish to speak to Lord Potter". Griphook said quickly "Yes send her in please". Griphook hoped that with Miss Bones in the office Harry's anger wouldn't explode because he knew that didn't happen YET. When Susan entered the office she saw immediately that Harry was very close to let all of his emotions go. When Harry saw Susan he handed her the will and the piece of paper with his blocks on it. When she saw how rich he was and that he was the heir to the founders she was stunned with amazement, but when she saw the blocks placed on Harry by Dumbledore she was stunned with rage. When she saw the thing about the marriage contract she almost lost it. When she was done with the will she invited her aunt to take a look at the will. When Amelia was done with the will she and Susan welcomed Harry to their family. Harry then received the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, RavenClaw, Slytherin and finally the Septim ring. The rings besides the Septim ring removed the blocks from Harry, but the Septim ring doubled the size of Harry's magical core. After this Harry used an INCINDIO MAXIMA on the contract and destroyed it and the desk.

It was time for Harry and Susan to get their school stuff and to tell at least Susan about the soul bond. Harry and Susan both entered a familiar shop and looked around. After a couple of minutes they heard four voices when they turned around they saw to hydras and two basilisks. Susan then asked to Harry "Do you hear those snake talking as well?" Harry was too stunned either to the fact that Susan also knows parsletongue or to the fact that this shop sells hydras and basilisks so he just nodded. Harry bought the four snakes and gave one hydra and one basilisk to Susan. They also bought a parsletongue slot for their trunks. An hour later the only thing they needed to do was to get their books. It was then that Susan stopped Harry and asked him why she was twelve again. Harry told her about his meeting with Death and the fight with Voldemort. He also told her that she was together with six other witches one of his primary soul mates and finally he told her about Olaf. Susan then warped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. What they didn't know was that they were surrounded by a bright light. When they stopped kissing they saw that there was a small crowd around them. The small crowd was clapping because they all knew what that light meant. When Susan and Harry walked in the shop for their books they saw that the Weasleys and Gilderoy Lockhart were still there. To raise no suspicion Harry walked over to the Weasleys and got the photo shoot with Lockhart. When Harry intends to walk out of the shop he sees that Draco is harassing Susan. On this moment Olaf takes over and tells Harry that somehow Susan is his daughter. Draco is then knocked into the wall after hearing FUS RO DAH. Draco wants to hex Harry when his father interferes and says that he didn't knew that the potters are protecting bloodtraiters and mudbloods. This time it is Susan who shouts FUS RO DAH and with that Lucius joined his son at the wall. When Suan and Harry left the shop Both Hermione and Daphne decided to follow and flank them. When they were alone Hermione and Daphne cornered Harry and demanded to tell them why they were back in their second year. After everything was explained both Daphne and Hermione were kissed by Harry sealing the soul-bond. The four of them then meet up with Amelia and they told her about the soul-bond. When they were finished Amelia said "This sort of thing can only happens to you Harry isn't it. It was on this moment that Olaf showed himself to everyone and told them his story. When Amelia heard that Olaf is Susan's real father and that Severus Snape was her grandfather she spewed her butter beer in Harry's face and ordered something stronger. It was around 4 pm when Daphne and Hermione went to their parents and Harry and Susan to Bones Manor.

**Two weeks later**

Harry, Susan, Daphne and Hermione were on Kings Cross station in London and were about to go through the portal to platform 9 ¾ when Harry remembered that the portal was sealed by Dobby so he walked to the pillar and felt that it was indeed sealed so they had to find another way to Hogwarts.

**Authors note: So I think this is a good place to end this chapter and I have one question for the readers. "What is the way Harry, Susan, Daphne and Hermione will get to Hogwarts?"**

**The answer for this question is hidden in this chapter. So good luck with finding it. If you want of course and if you do don't forget to review your answer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writhers note: So if thought that Harry would use his animagus powers then you are wrong no one besides Susan, Daphne and Hermione knows about that and Harry intends to keep it that way for a long time. The way of traveling is calling Odahviing the dragon in the first chapter. So let's continue this story.**

Harry Potter and the way it should be

Chapter 02

Harry told his soul-mates that the gate was sealed, but he knew another way to Hogwarts. When the group of four left the station they saw Ron entering a car and fly away. There was no one to be seen so Harry called Odahviing and asked him to fly the four of them to Hogwarts. On their way to Hogwarts Harry them about the marauders and their animagus ability. He also asked them to bring back the marauders to Hogwarts. Susan and Daphne agreed instantly and after some thinking Hermione also agreed. When they looked down they saw Ron flying besides the Hogwarts express and when Harry looked at Susan and they both nodded and jumped down. During the fall they both turned into one of their animagus forms the Hungarian Horntail. They both flew towards Ron and the train the students in the train saw the dragons first. When Ron looked on his right side he almost crashed against the train, but it was Harry who stopped it in time. Everyone was already on the station of Hosmeade when they saw a dragon approaching. When they the dragon land in front of them they all saw that Harry Potter along with three witches were on its back. When Draco saw Daphne besides Harry he walked towards them and asked "Greengrass what are you doing on Potter side? You know very well that is against the house rules and because of this you must show yourself against a house trail. And if we find you guilty you know what will happen right?" After Draco left Harry whispered to Daphne "I think we should be happy he didn't saw the Lady Potter ring." The group of four entered Hogwarts they met with a shocked professor Dumbledore. They then went to their separated seats at Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin table. The sorting was a bit awkward because Harry thought that he saw Death outside smiling or something like that. When they went to their common room Harry was worried about Daphne and the trail. When he entered his room time stopped as Death entered as well and gave Harry the ability to change into a wolf as well he also told Harry that with Christmas there was a big surprise for him and Susan.

It was late at night when he woke up to a voice who said "Lord Hogwarts you must go immediately to the Slytherin common room because Daphne is found guilty and now they are trying to get to her and they have the intention to force themselves on her." When Harry heard this his magic was circling around him as he ran out of the Gryffindor common room it was five minutes later when he arrived at the Slytherin common room. Harry could hear Daphne yelling at someone and knew what he had to do. And without another thought he shouted at the top of his lungs "REDUCTO MAXIMA!" and the entrance exploded into a million pieces. Every Slytherin were stunned by the explosion and the only thing they saw in the smoke were two emerald green eyes turning sometimes ruby red. No one knew what they saw, in the place were once was the entrance to their common room stood no one other than the Gryffindor golden boy Harry Potter and before they could do a thing he shouted "FUS RO DAH!" almost every Slytherin was knocked into the wall by the shout. It was then that professor McGonagall, professor Snape and of course the old fool as well came to the common room. All three the professors were shocked to see Potter standing were once was the entrance of the Slytherin common room. What shocked them more was the fact that there was a cyclone of magic around Harry. After everything was told (besides the fact that Hogwarts had talked to him which was still a surprise for the old fool) Snape was furious about his house and gave every male who was there detention for six months and for Draco no Quidditch. McGonagall was shocked by the amount of magic Harry had shown. And Dumb-as-a-door wasn't shocked or pissed at all. When Dumbledore was gone Harry said "Professors I think I need to show the two of you something." The two professors followed Harry to the Gryffindor common room were Harry showed his parents will and his inheritance test to the professors. When they both were done Snape was furious, but this time on the headmaster. Minerva was also pissed on the headmaster and promised Harry that she would do anything in her power to see him jailed. Minerva and Severus also found out about the soul-bond and that Susan was Lady Septim, Daphne was Lady Potter and Hermione was Lady Peverell. Severus told himself that he had a new mission and that was to help and protect his god-son.

It was two hours ago that he left his god-son and that fool was asking to brew a loyalty potion keyed to himself. Of course Severus knew it had no effect since the soul-bond so he agreed. Severus was smiling mentally at the thought that the headmaster would be working for Harry in no time. On that same moment Death entered and said "Hello Severus I'm here to tell you that when Christmas arrives three persons will be coming back to life. Those are your son and Susan's real father Olaf Severus Septim Snape, James Hadrian potter and Lily Potter." To say that Severus was pleased would be an understatement. He knew that Harry's parents were watching him and were furious about Dumbledore and to make it even better they are coming back to live. Severus knew about Harry's plan for the second generation Marauders and knew that Minerva wouldn't be happy about it so this was his Christmas present for when she found out. In that same week Harry destroyed the dark mark on Severus his arm, Harry, Susan, Daphne and Hermione were doing excellent in every class even potions.

**Two weeks later**

It was time for Harry to reveal himself as Lord Hogwarts and heir to all four of the founders. He would also tell that Voldemort was the last heir of Slytherin and by defeating him Harry earned the title lord Slytherin. After breakfast he was about to walk to Minerva when Flich entered the great hall and said "Headmaster there are three new ghosts in the castle." The person who looked closely to the stuff on the tables could see that everything was floating. **(**You all know that when Harry is pissed things are starting to float, but there is one other person who can do this and yes that is his mother.) Dumbledore was about to respond when the doors of the great hall opened and he lost all the colour in his face. In the door opening stood one James Hadrian Potter, one Olaf Severus Septim Snape and one every pissed off Lily Potter. Severus only thought "Damn you Death you are a marauder as well aren't you?" In the mean time everyone turned their heads to the doors when they heard "YOU BASTART HOW DARE YOU TO GO AGAINST OUR WILL AND PLACE OUR SON WITH MY SISTER AND HER BLOODY HUSBAND!" by now everyone knew where Harry's anger was coming from. Even Dumbledore thought only one thing and that was "shit." He was about to say something when James said "AND HOW DARE YOU TO SENT SIRIUS INNOCENT TO AZKABAN WITHOUT A TRAIL WHILE YOU KNEW IT WAS PETTER PETTIGREW. AND YOU KNEW THAT HE WAS AND STILL IS A SERVANT OF LORD VOLDEMORT!" When this was said everything was floating four meters above the tables and everyone was now looking to two glowing green eyes. This time it was Harry who shouted "YOU BASTARD FIRST I FIND OUT THAT I NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN SENT TO MY AUNT AND UNCLE, BUT I ALSO DISCOVERED MY HERITAGE AND THAT YOU BLOCKED MY MAGICAL CORE FOR NINETY PERCENT AND TO MAKE IT COMPLETE YOU BLOCKED MY ABILITIES AS WELL. AND NOW I DISCOVERE THAT YOU KNEW THAT PETTIGREW WAS A BLOODY DEATH-EATER WHO WAS RESPONCIBLE FOR MY PARENTS DEATH. AND DON'T MAKE ME START ABOUT THE MARRIAGE CONTRACT BETWEEN MYSELF AND GINNY WEASLEY." "DUMBLEDORE YOU KNOW VERLY WELL THAT THERE IS A BLOOD FEUD BETWEEN THE POTTERS AND WEASLEYS." Lily shouted. By now the great hall empty except for Susan, Daphne, Hermione and the staff with Olaf and Harry's parents of course. Death was by now scared to death by the rage of the Potters Dumbledore was about to draw his wand when he heard "EXPELIARMUS." He was then hit by the most powerful disarming charm he felt. Harry caught the elder wand and Death was now rolling on the ground from laughing. Dumbledore knew he couldn't win this so he grabbed a book and disappeared. Harry was about to ask his parents something when an note landed in his hand who what said

_Dear Lord and Lady Septim_

_See this as an early Christmas present from both Fate and myself._

_I hope you will enjoy it._

_Death_

**The next day**

Everyone was now looking at Harry standing at the staff table he explained that he was in this castle Lord Hogwarts and he introduced the chances "First professor Snape Senior (Severus) will take over the defence against the dark arts lessons, then professor Snape junior (Olaf) will take over the history of magic lessons, then as third I will introduce you to professor Lily Potter who will take over the potion lessons, and for the transfigturium lessons we have professor James Potter because professor McGonagall is from now on the headmistress." The first lesson the second years had was history of magic. Olaf asked the class if they knew a legend. Harry pointed out the legend of the dragonborn and Alduin. Somehow after lunch Slytherin and Gryffindor discovered Harry's soul-bond with Hermione, Susan and Daphne. When Harry, Hermione and Daphne were on their way to their common room they were cornered by most of Gryffindor house and the whole Slytherin house besides Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini. Both houses were very pissed off by the soul-bond between the four and sent cutting hexes towards Hermione and Daphne. It was Ron who said "Potter you betrayed your house, attacked the headmaster and finally tricked Death by resurrecting your parents." It was this moment that Death choose to show himself. The air went ice cold and before anyone cold do a thing Death stood before them and said "You stupid idiot no-one and I repeat no-one tricks me. It was I who sent Lily and James Potter back because they died before their time and I had to wait for the perfect moment." After Death disappeared everyone sent hexes and curses towards Harry. The three got some help from Hufflepuff house and Tracey and Blaise. After an intense fight Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise made their way to the office of professor McGonagall. When they arrived they saw Lily coming from the office and informed her about the situation. Lily was very pissed about her house. (Lily was the new head of house Gryffindor) The five students also said that they wanted to be re-sorted because if they returned to their common room they would be attacked. Lily then let them into the office.


	3. UPDATE

**This is just an update not a chapter.**

**As most of you (those who already read the first two chapters) can see is that Hermione is no longer in the head list. Make no mistake she will play a major role in the story. On another note the amount of money from the Septim vault will be changed to 500.000.000 below you will see the list with the future Ladies**

**Lady Potter: Fleur Delacour**

**Lady Black: Daphne Greengrass**

**Lady Peverell: Susan Bones**

**Lady Gryffindor: Katie Bell**

**Lady Hufflepuff: Nymphadora Tonks**

**Lady Raveclaw: Gabrielle Delacour**

**Lady Slytherin: Tracey Davis**

**Lady Septim: **

**To make it clear only Fleur, Daphne, Susan and Katie are Harry's soul-mates.**

**Dohvakiin1503 signing off **


End file.
